


Making a splash

by KiwiWolf91



Series: Sceo College Adventures [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Pool Sex, Theo's a little shit, bottom!theo, post 6a, top!scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiWolf91/pseuds/KiwiWolf91
Summary: Set in the Sceo College AU timeline, Scott and Theo take a trip to the public pool where Theo gets jealous of the blonde lifeguard . . . cue story!





	Making a splash

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Demonzdust for beta'ing this and fixing all my goofs! Enjoy sceo lovers!

Nicole was her name and Theo hated her with a passion.

Granted, he didn't know the lifeguard who was currently watching over the lap lanes, but as the blonde bimbo continued to flirt with Scott on the side the pool he felt a pang of jealously.

The way she toyed with with her long, blonde hair and oh-so-subtlety stretched to emphasis her best assets right in front of Scott's face was disgraceful.

Sick of bobbling in the water waiting for Scott to join him and resume their swim practice, he swam over to the edge. He ran his hand through his hair as he resurfaced to ensure it looked perfect and he rested his head on the pool ledge.

“Shouldn't you be paying attention to the pool?” he asked casually, glancing around the pool at the other swimmers to make his point. “Pretty sure it wouldn't be a good look if someone drowned while you were on duty.”

Nicole and Scott both glanced down at him and he pushed back from the ledge so his abs were on full display for the Alpha as he floated in the pool. If Nicole could flaunt herself, he could do it better.

Smiling, Nicole placed a hand on Scott's chest as she finished the conversation. Theo seethed and visualised snapping the hand off and shoving it up her tight, perky ass.

Adding oil to flames Nicole smirked at him as her hand rested on Scott's shoulder. 

“You don't need to worry, I pay attention to all our swimmers, I even give some special attention.” and with that she turned and winked at Scott before carrying on her patrol of the pool.

So engaged in glaring at Nicole, Theo didn't notice Scott's cannonball into the pool until he was on the receiving end of the splash.

“What was that about?” Scott asked as he wiped the water off his face, and Theo shrugged in mock confusion. 

“What was what about?” he asked in return.

Scott didn't reply, merely raising his eyebrows demanding an answer.

“She's a lifeguard, she's meant to be watching the pool. What if someone was drowning?” he huffed out, bobbing up and down in the water. “There is such thing as responsibility, Scott.” 

“Oh is there?” Scott teased playfully, splashing Theo. “Well Mr. Serious, shall we do our laps?”

After half an hour of intense practice, Scott slouched against the end of the pool and tilted his head to face Theo. “Want to ditch the laps and chill in the spa pool?”

“The alpha out of stamina already?” Theo chuckled, instead of replyinG. Scott jumped on him and pushed him under the water. After a brief play struggle under the water, Theo made his way back to the surface.

“Actually,” Scott replied, “the alpha got sick of kicking your ass. You can only win so many times.”

Theo shrugged as he shook his head, but motioned for Scott to lead the way.

As they left, they passed Nicole again who smiled at Scott – who also smiled back!

“Dude, there’s no one in the spa pool!” Scott gushed as they slipped into the warm, relaxing, bubbling water.

As Scott drifted off, Theo surveyed the pool and smirked to himself. The bubbles from the jets in the spa pool meant that water was frothy and you couldn't see to the bottom like you could in the lap pool.

Glancing over at Scott, who was leaning back, zoned out to the world around him. His hair was messy from the pool, and his amazingly toned chest was shiny from the water under the lights – he was sex on legs, so Theo couldn't blame Nicole for wanting a piece of him, but Scott was his.

Well, more or less his. They were still working on the more aspect.

Moving carefully, Theo hooked his fingers on the waistband of Scott's trunks and slid them down – in his chilled mindset, Scott even helpfully raised his ass off the seat so Theo could slide them all the way off before he started working on Scott's monster cock.

Slowly teasing and toying with Scott under the pressure of the water, it quickly grew to it’s full ten inches as his slow and teasing strokes grew firmer and quicker. Scott hadn't really woken to the fact he was getting jacked off in a public spa pool, but he was making cute little groans and moans as Theo’s free hand pinched his nipples.

But the fun was spoiled as a geeky looking guy entered the spa, Theo had to stop working Scott's nipples (which were now erect like it was a cold winter's morning), but he continued to stroke Scott's thick member.

The arrival of the other guy knocked Scott back into the real world. Sitting up, he greeted the new guy just as Theo gave his head a hard squeeze. Scott's eyes went wide and he scrambled to pull his trunks back up before realising Theo had taken them off entirely.

Scott tried to wiggle away without drawing attention, however it wasn't easy. He couldn't move very far, plus Theo hadn't let go of his cock and continued to gently rubbing the top of the head with his thumb.

Disturbed by Scott's wiggling, the other man glanced over at them.

“Is everything okay?” he asked, annoyed. “I came here to relax after my exercise class.”

“Yeah, Scott...” Theo asked, letting his hand cup his balls “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Scott sheepishly replied to the gentleman before turning to glare at Theo who smirked as he looked away as he continued his subtle handjob.

A lifeguard enter the room and Theo chuckled to himself as he felt Scott tense up, the guard however ignored them and walked over the control panel.

“Sorry everyone, we're getting an error message in the office, we have to close the spa for a while”

The spa shut down, taking with it the jets and the froth started to disappear. Sighing that his fun was over, Theo went to pull Scott's trunks back from behind him but found they were stuck.

Giggling internally as Scott huddled over himself as the froth rapidly receded he realised the trunks must of got stuck in the vent, causing the error message. Fortunately, a careful tug dislodged them.

“Boys, you need to get out of the spa.” The lifeguard ordered, fortunately some more time was brought as the geeky dude complained to the lifeguard. Theo managed to pass over Scott's trunks before hopping out.

Nodding to the geek as he left, he leaned against the wall and made the puppy dog eyes that Scott always fell for at the lifeguard, distracting her with small talk as Scott pulled his trunks back up and also jumped out of the pool.

Farewelling the lifeguard with a wink, Theo followed Scott down the corridor towards the changing rooms. He had to quicken his pace to keep up with Scott.

“Come on, Scott. It was just a bit of harmless fun.”

Scott spun around with no notice, causing Theo to almost crash into him. Before Theo had a chance to say anything, Scott was dragging him into a cleaning supply cupboard.

“Scott, look. . .” he started, but was shut up as Scott kissed him, pushing him back painfully against the shelves. As Scott's tongue explored his mouth, he was vaguely aware of his arms being pulled above his head.

Without warning Scott twisted him around and bound his hands to a pipe that ran above them with 'Pool Closed' tape.

Scott then yanked Theo's trunks down his bubble butt.

“Scott. . . Is this a good idea? Anyone can walk in.”

“You weren't worried about that in the spa.”

“That was different.” he argued, and it was. What they were doing in the spa pool wasn't visible until the guard had turned off the water circulation, but that wasn't Theo's fault. Mostly.

“Maybe I'll leave you here like this, for one of the guards to find.” Scott taunted, as he delivered a blow across Theo's ass with a foam tube, Theo yelped half in surprise and half from the sting from the blow.

“You've been very bad, perhaps you need to be reminded of who is the Alpha here.” Scott mused to himself as he delivered another blow across Theo's ass “Count with me, we'll do ten.”

A blow landed across his ass “I don't hear you counting.” Scott chided.

“One” he counted through gritted teeth. Growing up with the Dread Doctors Theo had become accustomed to physical pain, even to the point where he enjoyed.

Scott wouldn't hurt him, but they had both agreed that the good old fashioned spanking offered the next best thing.

“Good boy.” Scott cooed.

“Two, Three, Four, Five, Six . . .” The smacks came hard and fast, just the way Theo preferred it, with pain blurring with pleasure at the hands of his Alpha.

His Alpha. That was a nice thought.

“I don't hear you counting, let's start again.” Scott growled “Focus, Theo.” 

“One.”

“You should see your tight little ass” Scott teased and Theo could almost hear Scott licking his lips as he twerked his bubble butt.

“Two, three, four...” he felt like he was repeating himself.

“Shit.” Scott whispered in a hushed tone “Is that some at the door?”

Fuck. Theo yanked at the his bindings, when the seventh blow caught him off guard.

“Come on, Theo count.”

A thousand thoughts ran through his mind, what if someone came in and found him like this. However Scott would never let that happen, no matter how much he teased and toyed with him.

“Eight, nine, ten...” he gritted out.

There was a pause and Theo started to twist around to see what Scott was up to when the eleventh.

“Hey you said only ten.” Theo complained as an twelfth one came.

“Sorry, your ass just looks so smackable” Scott justified, dropping the foam tube and moving over to Theo to run his hands over Theo reddened cheeks. He leaned forward to bite the back of Theo's neck as his hands continued to explore Theo's body.

“You look so cute when you thought I was going to let someone walk in on us...” Scott teased playfully into Theo’s neck, slowly chewing his way up the chimeras neck to behind his ear.

“And did you know, you're adorable when you get jealous?” Scott whispered into his ear as he nibbled the side of Theo's neck. Suppressing a moan, Theo huffed. 

“I have no clue what your on about.” he denied as Scott's hands made their way to his own hardening cock.

Scott chuckled into his shoulder at Theo's denial before sinking to knees and sliding between Theo's legs. He bit the side of Theo’s still warm ass cheek before scooting under Theo to come face to face with the hard, leaking cock in front of him.

Scott smirked up at Theo as he inched closer to erection in front of him. “Huh, looks like this might need some attention aye?” Theo growled hungrily as Scott licked the head of his cock.

“Scottttttt.” He whined at the light touch, needing more stimulation.

Deciding he had had enough fun at Theo’s expense, Scott started to suck on Theo's cock with more enthusiasm, his hand gently caressed the chimeras balls before wandering their way down to Theo's cheeks to probe at his tight hole.

Theo moaned shamelessly as a finger entered him while Scott deep throated his cock causing Scott to chuckle to himself. He loved seeing Theo laid out at his mercy like this.

Working a second finger in, he focused his attention on worshipping Theo's cock, teasing it with his tongue, sucking on each of his full balls before slowly licking up the base to head. He slurped his tongue around the sensitive area before plunging it deep into this throat and carried this on for a couple of minutes until he felt Theo start to tense and then he slid the throbbing member out of his mouth with a pop.

Theo whined and twisted, trying to force his cock back into Scott's mouth. 

“My turn for some fun.” Scott explained, jumping back to his feet and pushing Theo's legs further apart to line his cock up with the welcoming hole in front of him.

“Should I fuck you or Nicole? Who do you think wants my cock more?”

“Bastard.” Theo seethed, pulling at the tape that kept him in place.

“So you don't want me to fuck you?” Scott asked innocently, taking a step back.

“God, Scott.”

“What? What do you want Theo? What do you need?”

Lowering his head, Theo gave in to the Alpha “I want you.” he admitted quietly.

“Want me to do what?” Scott dragged out, because he was an asshole.

“Fuck me hard, make me submit to you.” Theo begged

Scott closed the gap between them again, reaching around Theo so his hands could freely grope his chest. 

“Awww, all you had to do was ask.” he teased playfully and let his hands slowly slide down Theo's body back to his gorgeous ass.

Guiding himself gently into Theo's waiting hole, Scott slowly increased his pounding. 

“Fuck Theo, you're so perfect.” he whispered into the crook of his lovers neck. “So fucking perfect.”

“Hardly.” Theo grated out as Scott plunged in and out of him. 

In response to Theo's casual self hate, Scott simply used his left hand to cup Theo's chin and tilt his head to the side slightly so he could kiss the chimera deeply as he continued to fuck him.

“You're perfect enough for me, dumbass.”

He might of laughed it off, but the tip of Theo's ears went slightly pink at Scott's admission.

A warm, slightly sticky feeling filled Theo as Scott shot his load deep inside him, Theo would never admit it out loud but he loved the feeling of Scott claiming him, even if it was a primeval way.

Without any warning, as Theo was still recovering from the pounding Scott clawed away the tape, spinning him around to face him.

Biting Theo's right nipple as Scott firmly stroked his cock, Theo yelled out in pleasure and pain before he was gagged by Scotts Trunks. Scott firm grip meant Theo didn't last long before he too sprayed his own load across his chest. Untying him from his restraints, Scott held Theo in his hands for a second while he recuperated. 

Once Theo had recovered from his orgasm, Scott couldn’t help but laughed at the state of him, before wiggling his eyebrows at him. 

“Shower time?” he suggested.

“How the fuck am I supposed to get to the showers like this?” Theo gestured at himself, with his cum over his chest and Scott’s slowly leaking out of him.

Scott shrugged as he picked up Theo's trunks from where they had been discarded and wiped the cum off Theo’s chest before passing them back to their displeased owner.

Staring at them in disbelief, Theo glared at Scott who merely stood there tapping his foot impatiently.

“Thanks.” he grumbled as he pulled the sticky trunks back on and attempted to sneak out the cupboard before bumping into, of all people, Nicole.

“That's a staff only area.” she stated, folding her arms across her chest. Scott smiled apologetically at her “Sorry, we got lost.” he explained with a flirty smile which made Theo's blood boil again.

Flashing back a smile at Scott, she sniffed the air. 

“What's that smell?” she asked and Theo could feel his ears go red as the cum stuck the trunks to his hip.

“Chlorine?” Scott suggested innocently as he shoved Theo pass her. “We better go.”

“You're the worst boyfriend ever.” Theo complained as they made their way briskly down the corridor, causing Scott to freeze “Boyfriend, I thought we agreed on no titles?”

“It's just a saying, no need to get all worked out about it.” Theo sighed, playing it off. 

Internally rolling his eyes, Scott wondered how long it would be for Theo to properly open up about what he wanted and finally knock down those final walls that surrounded him.

Clapping Theo on the back, Scott resumed the walk to the shower block “Come on, let's get you presentable. You smell worse than some of the dorm rooms I looked at at the start of the year.”


End file.
